Gallentmon's Lost Memories
by digimonking22
Summary: A new evil is threatening the human and digital world, so it's up to the Dats team, but what's up with Gallentmon? He's starting to act really strange, and who are the biomerged digimon he keeps talking about?
1. Chapter 1 What's with Gallantmon

**GALLETMONS LOST MEMORYS**

**Chapter 1 What's with Gallentmon**

Marcus and his trusted partner Agumon were sitting at there campsite, excited about what's going to happen tomorrow.

"Is it true boss are we going to go back to the human world tomorrow, I'm so excited," an overexcited Agumon said.

"Yay it's true, we're going home after months of being in the digital world. I wonder how the others are.

I hope Kristy is ok," replied Marcus as he looked into the dieing embers of there camp fire, "Alright Agumon time to get some shuteye so we can be up and ready for tomorrow."

"Ahh but boss a little longer," whined Agumon.

"No buts about it now go to sleep," yelled Marcus.

"Alright boss, Goodnight," yawned Agumon.

"Night Agumon see you in the morning," Marcus also yawned.

After Agumon fell asleep Marcus started to poke the embers.

"You should get some sleep," a voice behind Marcus said

Marcus looked in the direction the voice came from. He saw a giant white and red knight.

"Oh, hay Gallantmon what are you doing here, isn't your territory the 2nd quadrant not this the 5th quadrant," Marcus asked.

"Yes it is but I am here on business. What about you why are you here," Galletmon asked.

"A Ogermon was terrorizing a couple of Yokomon, what business do you have here," Marcus asked.

"That is none of your concern," he grumbled.

"Oh ok well take care of the digital world for me while I'm back in the human world," Marcus replied.

"So you are going back. You excited to see your friends and family again," Gallantmon questioned

"Yay, I'm even excited about seeing the biohybreeds," Marcus said raising his eyebrow 'something's up with Galletmon he would never care what I was thinking and he seems so distracted.'

"Ur, the biohybreeds pathetic excuses for biomereged digimon," Galletmon said rather angrily.

"Biomereged digimon? What are those," Marcuse questioned.

"I have no idea I just said it," Galletmon said with surprise in his voice.

"Oh well I'm going to catch some z's see you later then," Marcus said as he lay down.

"Yes well see you around I guess," Galletmon replied as he started to leave.

'I wonder what's eating Galletmon he seems really out of it and what is a biomerged digimon.'

THE NEXT DAY

Marcus, Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Falcomon, Biyomon, Kudamon, Kamimon, and both of the Pawnchestmon were gathered at the locatin the digigate would open.

"Not that I'm excited to see Keenan again but why are we going to the human world," Falcomon asked a worried looking Kudamon.

"I will explain once we get to the human world," As soon as he said that the digigate opened.

"Alright its fighting time Agumon lets go," yelled an overexcited Marcus.

Then they both ran into the portal closely followed by the rest.

DATS HQ

Everyone got settled after a very warm welcoming Marcus, Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan, Falcomon, Kristy, Biyomon, both the Pawnchestmon, and Kamimon all gathered around Commander Sampson and Kudamom who was around the commanders neck.

"It all started after King Draisl was defeated.

"We as in the The Royal Knights started to sense something dark approaching. Nothing really happened until lately," Kudamon started.

"Yes, you see we are starting to detect digimon in our world once again," Commander Sampson put in.

"Not only that, Gallatmon is acting really strange," Kudamon said.

"Ya," Marcus then spoke up, "Last night I had a chat with him and he seemed really distracted. He also called the biohybreeds pathetic excuses for biomerged digimon."

"What's a biomerged digimon," Kristy asked.

"I don't know, what about you Kudamon," the commander asked his digimon.

"I don't know either, but it's this sort of behavior that's got the rest of the Royal Knights worried about him," Kudamon replied.

Suddenly the whole room was filled with a red flashing light and alarms.

"Theirs a digimon attack in sector 17!"


	2. Chapter 2 Who's the Bunny

**Chapter 2 Who's the Bunny**

"Man it feels so good to be doing this again," Marcus said from the back of the Dats car with Agumon.

"Sure does boss!"

Thomas rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior, "You now I missed this," he said pushing Agumon's head back.

Yoshi giggled, "Me too."

"So guys do we know what were facing," Marcus almost yelled in their ears.

"I don't know," Thomas said before a giant cyber dragon digimon jumped down in front of them, "Or it could be a Chaosdramon."

_Chaosdramon a virus machine digimon. It's entire body is made of red digizoid and he'll destroy you with his Hyper Cannon and Chaos Crusher._

"Alright Agumon it's fighting time."

Marcus burst through the car door, with Agumon close behind him. Thomas and Yoshi joined the two who were now currently having a stare down with the digimon.

Chaosdramon laughed, "Got ya."

Suddenly three more Chaosdramon surrounded them.

"This is great," Marcus said running toward the first Chaosdramon and punching him smack in the face.

**DNA…Full Charge**

** Agumon warpdigivolve to Rizegreymon**

** DNA…Full Charge**

** Gaomon warpdigivolve to Machgaogamon**

** DNA…Full Charge**

** Lalamon warpdigivolve to Lilamon**

The three rookies digivolved into their ultimate forms ready to defeat the Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Cannon," the Chaosdramon attacked, blasting the Dats digimon into a nearby building.

"Don't let them push you around Rizegreymon, what sort of man would you be," Marcus encouraged his digimon.

"Trident Revolver," Rizegreymon fired back.

It hit one of the Chaosdramon knocking him back, but he stood up laughing.

"Boss these guys are strong," Rizegreymon told his partner.

"Just hang in there Rizegreymon," Marcus yelled back but realized something.

One of the Chaosdramon was looking to his right with a malevolent smile on his face. Marcus followed his gaze and saw a little girl cowering down the street.

"Hyper Cannon," the Chaosdramon shot a beam toward the building the little girl was by.

"No," Marcus yelled.

He ran as fast as he could toward her, to save her from the collapsing debris but he was to far away. He was to late, she was crushed.

"You monster," Marcus yelled at the Chaosdramon, "You killed that little girl, and now your gonna pay!"

"I'm alright mister."

Marcus looked round to where the voice had come from and saw her, the little girl in the arms of another digimon. The digimon was hovering holding her protectfully, and lowered toward Marcus. He placed the girl on the ground and nudged her toward the Dats agent. She complained, and went to stand next to Marcus.

"It's a Rapidmon," Thomas said as he and Yoshi ran over to join Marcus and the girl.

_Rapidmon an ultimate android digimon, whose attacks are said to be the speed of light. He can defeat his enimes with his Rapid Fire attack and Tri-Beam._

"Tri-Beam," Rapidmon yelled hitting on of the Chaosdramon causing it to explode into data, "Rapid Fire."

The last attack hit the other three Chaosdramon defeating them too.

"Impossible he took them all down in one hit," Thomas said amazed.

"Somethings wrong," Yoshi said.

"Yeah," Marcus agreed," how come he could take down all three Chaosdramon with one hit, when Rizegreymon's Tridents Revolver didn't."

"That's not it," Yoshi said panicking, "The digimon's data it's not turning into an egg."

Yoshi was right, the red data was just floating there. Then Rapidmon flew up into the middle of it, and absorbed it.

"Did he just absorb those digimon's data," Thomas asked, "But how?"

Rapidmon looked down at the humans before he began to fly away.

"Thank you mister bunny," the little girl yelled.

Rapidmon stopped, "Oh come on I'm a dog not a bunny," he yelled sadly before he flew off.


	3. Chapter 3 Gallantmon's Gone?

Thank you AbAHz101 for the advice, and I had a slight mess up with the first chapter, that's why it cuts off in the middle of a sentence, sorry. Oh and thanks to Gallantmon7196 for being my first review.

**Chapter 3 Gallantmon's Gone**

"Why can't I come," Kristy whined to her older brother.

"Because I said so," he replied packing up his things.

Kristy huffed and folded her arms, "But Keenan's going so why can't I?"

"Kristy, Keenan was raised in the digital world; we need his help with navigation, and stuff."

"Fine," Kristy yelled before storming out of the room.

As a result of the battle last weak with the Chaosdramon, Marcus and a few other Dats members were going into the digital world to find out just what the heck is going on. First digimon start appearing in the human world again, second Commander Sampson thinks those Chaosdramon were trying to lure the Dats team out to capture them, and third that mysterious Rapidmon. Then all of this has something to do with Gallantmon, and that's who their going to go talk to.

"Hey Boss I'm hungry," Agumon said from Marcus's bed.

"Then go eat something," Marcus told him.

"But I don't wanna get up," Agumon whined.

Marcus rolled his eyes before picking up his pack and walking out the room, "Fine then I'll just eat your share of the fried eggs."

"Hay wait for me boss," Agumon yelled catching up with him.

"Thought you didn't want to get up," Marcus smirked.

"I reconsidered."

After their lunch Agumon, and Marcus said goodbye to their family and left once again to the digital world.

DATS HQ

"You guys ready," Marcus asked pumped up, as he and his friends stepped onto the transporter, "Cause it's fighting time!"

"Yeah it fight time," Keenan cheered.

"Hay Keenan," Marcus said looking at the younger boy.

"Yeah?"

"I thought by now you should be better at English."

"Me is getting better, just that Keenan makes a few mistakes."

"Well you do sound better."

Commander Sampson cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, "Once you arrive, head to the 2nd quadrent and find Gallantmon's home. Try to get as much information as you can. Kudamon and I will be joining you shortly."

DIGITAL WORLD

"A week away and I'm already back," Marcus said stretching.

"Me back!" Keenan yelled running off into the forest with Falcomon on his heels.

"Keenan," Yoshi yelled.

She chased after the wild boy with Lalamon while Marcus and Thomas turned to each other. They shrugged before running after them. Once they caught up with Yoshi she was looking this way and that for Keenan.

"Oh were did he go," Yoshi panicked slightly.

"There," Lalamon yelled pointing.

The others followed her stump hand to see Keenan in a large clearing, his back to them.

"Keenan," Marcus yelled angrily as he charged into the clearing, "Don't run off like that you could-" Marcus stopped when he noticed there was another being in the clearing, hearing the others behind him stop as well, "Crainiamon?"

The digimon looked down at Marcus, "I thought that you were in the human world?"

"We were but we had to come talk to Gallantmon," Agumon replied.

"Then you came for no reason."

"Why," Thomas asked.

"Gallantmon has disappeared."


	4. Chapter 4 Creampuffs!

**Chapter 3 Gallantmon's Gone**

"What do you mean missing," Falcomon said in alarm, expressing pretty much what everyone else was thinking.

"I mean that Gallantmon hasn't been seen for about a week."

"A week," the Dats team yelled in shock.

"Didn't you think to tell Kudamon that," Gaomon asked.

Crainiamon shook his head, "No. Lately Gallantmon has taken to locking himself in his castle for days, even weeks. Last night Ommimon went to check on him, only to discover he wasn't home."

The Dats team looked at each other. There was really no reasons to be in the digital world now, so what were they supposed to do.

"Wait a minute," Marcus said realizing something, "When was the last time you guys saw Gallantmon?"

Crainiamon thought, "I believe it was the day before you left, why?"

Marcus ignored Crainiamon's question, "What time?"

"Afternoon."

Thomas caught on to what Marcus was saying, "Didn't you say that you talked to Gallantmon the night before you left?"

"Yeah I did."

The information sunk in and Keenan voiced everyone's question, "So you last to see Gallantmon?"

"I guess."

"Where," Crainiamon demanded.

"In quadrant 5."

"Quadrant 5," Crainiamon said confused, and shocked, "What was he doing there?"

Marcus thought back to that night, "He told me he had business there."

"Did he tell you what kind," Thomas asked.

"No just said that it was none of my business."

"But quadrant 5 that's were-" Crainiamon stopped.

He and the other digimon looked over at a clump of bushes.

"We're being watched," Agumon told the humans.

"I've got him Seed Shot," Lalamon fired her attack into the bushes.

"Ahh," a small white digimon yelled jumping out of the foliage, "What was that for you big meany. Don't just go around knocking digimon out of bushes. Are you even listening?"

The small digimon realized that the Royal Kight and the Dats team weren't even looking at him but at what he was wearing. It was a flag the digimon had turned into a cape, which was splattered with mud and ripped in places. Despite that you could clearly see what was on it and everyone recognized it.

"Why do you bare Gallantmon's symbol," Crainiamon demanded.

The digimon looked at his cape then at Crainiamon, ""I'll tell you if you give me a creampuff."

Yoshi walked forward and bent down to him, "sorry but we don't have any creampuffs, But can you tell still tell us?"

"Um," the digimon thought for a second, "Nope! To bad I really like creampuffs; I had hoped to trick you into giving me some! Cause even if you did I wouldn't tell you why I have my cape!"

Yoshi sighed, "Ok then how about you tell us who you are?"

The digimon laughed, "I'm Calumon!"

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Quadrant 5

**Chapter 5 Quadrant 5**

"Why were you in quadrant 5?"

Marcus looked up at Crainiamon as he and the rest of the Dats team flew on top of Agumon.

"An Ogermon was terrorizing a couple of Yokomon in quadrant 4. After we dealt with that I tried to pass the time until nightfall, so we just wandered around through the forest. Half way through I found a sign saying that I was in quadrant 5."

"So you were only at the border?"

"Yep," Agumon replied.

"What's so special about quadrant 5 anyway," Thomas asked intrigued, "You were saying something about it earlier."

Crainiamon glanced at them, "its better if I showed you."

"Is that where were going," Gaomon asked.

The royal knight digimon nodded.

"Look when I went to quadrant 5 everything was fine, I even saw a bunch of digimon roaming around," Marcus told them.

"That's because you were at the border where it's safe, but it's the center that's dangerous," Crainiamon told them with a hint of fear.

"Crainiamon are you scared," Yoshi asked.

"Of course he is," Falcomon cried, "All digimon are scared of quadrant 5."

Keenan nodded, "Frigimon always tell me to never go near it."

"But why," Gaomon asked.

"Hm, forgot you were all raised in the human world," Crainiamon said, "Because this is quadrant 5."

The Dats team looked down and gasped. Quadrent 5 was smack dab in the middle of a large forest area, but the centre was a very large perfectly cut circular mile deep canyon. The floor was flat and large stone boulders stacked on top of one another so high that the Dats team, who were flying quite high above the forest, had to look up.

"So this is big bad quadrant 5?"

Everyone jumped at Calumon's voice, and Agumon nearly fell out of the sky.

"Calumon what are you doing here," Lalamon asked.

"I had nothing better to do, that and I want creampuffs," he beamed," But why are you afraid of this place?"

"Are you kidding," Falcomon yelled angrily, "Do you even know what happens in this place?"

"Yep I've been here before."

Crainiamon whipped round and stared at the digimon, "Impossible how?"

Calumon grinned, "Will you give me a creampuff?"

Yoshi sighed, "Even if we did you still wouldn't answered."

"Good point," Calumon laughed jumping into Yoshi's arms and closed his eyes.

"Hey don't go to sleep," Marcus yelled angrily.

Calumon on the other hand started to snore. Marcus continued to yell at the digimon but Thomas knew that they weren't going to get any information out of the sleeping digimon.

"Crainiamon

"Crainiamon why is it impossible that he's been to quadrant 5?"

Crianimon looked down into the canyon, "Because all digimon that enter this area disappear and if they come back which is a big miracle they come back half deleted and half mad."

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6 Into Quadrant 5

**Chapter 6 Into Quadrant 5**

"Well," Marcus said standing up, "It's my job to help and protect. So since this place is endangering the digital world I'm going to put a stop to it!"

"No," Crainiamon shouted, "Not even you can fight what ever makes this place so dangerous."

"Are you forgetting that me and boss defeated King Draisil!"

Crainiamon ignored them and looked sadly down into Quadrant 5. Falcomon sighed deciding to answer them.

"Do you know why you've only met nine of the thirteen Royal Knights?"

The Dats team looked at the falcon digimon in shock.

"You mean that four of them dissapered her," Thomas asked.

"Yes," Crainiamon replied, "It was when the disapperences first started. Four of the Royal Knights went to investigate, but they never came back."

Marcus frowned and clenched his fist, "Then I will fight it!"

"Haven't you been listening," Crainiamon shouted down at the human, "What ever is down there can defeat four Royal Knights! Not even you can defeat it!"

"Well you don't know that unless I try," Marcus yelled back.

Agumon nodded, "That's right Boss and I might be able to put a stop to it!"

"But what if you can't," Crainiamon said calming the two fighters, "This thing could not only delete your partner but also kill you."

"I know that, but that's what a man does. They protect other and put their life on the line. What kind of a man would I be if I let this go unchecked!"

"Well I'm not going to let Marcus go alone," Thomas smirked.

"If you two are going I'm going," Yoshi smiled.

Marcus smiled looking at his friends, "Alright Agumon lets go into Quadrant 5 it's fighting time!"

Crainiamon watched the Dats team fly down into the canyon. He looked over to Quadrant 4 his home quadrant and sighed. Ten out the corner of his eye he saw it, a flash of red and white.

"Gallantmon," Crainiamon said confused.

An hour later the Dats team was still exploring Quadrant 5 on foot.

"I've been wondering," Thomas said breaking the silence "Is the thing in this canyon, the thing that's been hurting the others, I wonder if it's a digimon or something else."

Marcus put his hands behind his head as he walked, "Where did this come from?"

"The way Crainiamon spoke about it. It just didn't sound like a digimon."

"Cause it's not."

Everyone looked at the digimon in Yoshi's arms.

"He awake," Keenan told them.

"That means he can answerer our questions Marcus said leaning closer to Calumon, "What do you mean it's not a digimon?"

"Do you have a creampuff?"

"Quit it with the creampuff's already," Marcus yelled getting annoyed with the digimon, "This thing is harming the digimon, do you want that?"

Calumon looked sad and his ears shrunk, "No I can't tell you."

"Why," Yoshi asked.

Calumon however stopped paying attention In fact he was looking at a point just over Marcus's head. He broke into a smile, broke out of Yoshi's arms, used Marcus's head as a spring board and flew away.

"Catch him," Marcus yelled chasing the white digimon.

"On it boss," Agumon replied following his partner.

"Marcus," the others called before they too began the chase.

While running however the ground shook dangerously causing all of those not flying to fall.

"What was that," Gaomon asked.

"What ever it was made us lose that creampuff," Marcus shouted.

"Over there," Falcomon pointed to where they saw a large dust cloud formed by an explosion, "Maybe it's the thing causing all the trouble her?"

"Then what are we standing around for lets go," Agumon jumped up and ran toward the dust cloud.

By the time they reached it the dust was starting to settle and they could someone standing there battered and beaten.

"Crainiamon!"

The Royal Knight looked up at the sound of his name.

"What happened," Lalamon cried.

"Was it the thing harming the digimon," Yoshi asked.

Crainiamon shook his head, "No," he looked back into the dust, "It was Gallantmon."

The said Knight walked out of the dust and raised his shield which started to glow. Crainiamon readied himself to attack as well, but Gallantmon was to fast.

"Shield of the just!"

The blast knocked Crainiamon back, smashing him into one of the boulder piles. Before he could get up Gallantmon stepped onto his chest raising his spear.

"No Gallantmon," the Dats team yelled realizing what he was doing.

Gallantmon pulled back the spear and struck.

"Stop Gallantmon," a duel voice called.

The red and white knight did as the voiced commanded. His spear stopped an inch from Crainiamon's face.


	7. Chapter 7 Princess Pretty Pants

**Chapter 6 Princess Pretty Pants**

"Stupid Marcus," Kristy said walking out of her house and to the store, "He gets to go have an adventure in the digital world while I'm stuck getting bread."

"Don't worry Kristy. I'm sure we can have fun here," Biyomon said from inside the digivice.

"Like what," Kristy kicked a rock.

"We could help out with the digimon attacks."

Kristy smiled, "Yeah!"

Biyomon smiled but stiffened quickly, "Kristy, there's a digimon near by."

"I don't see anything," Kristy stopped and looked around.

"Keep moving, its around here somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"I can sense him, he's near."

Kristy did as Biyomon said and continued forward but still didn't see any digimon. Soon she was walking into the convinence store and still nothing.

"You sure there's a digimon," Kristy asked grabbing a loaf of bread.

Biyomon nodded, "He's closer than ever."

"But Biyomon I still don't see anything."

What Kristy didn't notice was a kid sitting on the parks play set across the street watching her, or the strange bunny like creature sitting on the kids lap. When Kristy walked outside she sure missed the fact that the kid was now gone, along with the bunny.

"Do you still sense the digimon," Kristy asked walking home.

"No it's gone now."

"Probably just a false alarm, I wish there was another digimon here though. That way I could show Marcus that I'm not a little kid anymore."

"He knows that," Biyomon replied, "It's just that he still see's you as his little sister and just wants' to protect you."

Kristy huffed, "I don't need his protection I have you."

"But Kristy think about it in reverse. What if Marcus was in trouble or could get into trouble, what would you do? You'd do everything to protect him right?"

"That's why I wanted to go to the digital world in the fist place. I just wanted to help Marcus." Kristy replied looked at the ground sadly as she walked. Biyomon was right she would do anything to help her brother, even if he's a bonehead.

"Kristy!"

The young unofficial Dats member jumped at her partner's shout.

"What?"

"It's the digimon it's back!"

"Do you know where it is," Kristy asked speeding up to a jog.

They were so close to the house, what if the digimon was there? She tried not to think of that as she went from a jog to an all out run..

"Kristy stop," Biyomon said, "It's there in front of us, in front of your house."

Kristy stopped dead in her tracks. He was right, there was a digimon in front of her house, but it wasn't alone. The digimon was sitting in the arms of a little seven year old girl.

"Who is that," Kristy asked.

"The digimon is Lopmon, as for the human I have no idea?"

Kristy looked at the little girl wondering why she was there when she remembered something Yoshi told her, "Don't some digimon feed off of human emotions?"

"Yeah but the thing is Lopmon seams not to be doing that."

The little girl began to talk but Kristy couldn't hear, "I'm going to see if I can get closer."

Kristy walked forward careful not to attract the girl's attention or the digimon's, but both seamed to not be paying attention.

"-then when we find angwy boy we can go home. So I was going to help Henwy by spying on the people who live hewe. They know some, not as much as daddy or Henwy, but still some. I'm just glad we don't have to go to the digiworld-"

"Suzie," the little girl was stopped by Lopmon, "It's the girl."

Suzie turned from Kristy's house to Kristy herself.

"Uh-oh. You didn't here any of that did you, wight?"

Kristy looked at Suzie with confusion, "Why are you spying on me?"

Suzie sighed, "Guess you heawd the end."

Biyomon jumped out of the digivice, "Why are you spying on us?"

"Aww how come youw digimon can go inside youw digivice. That would make things so much easiew. I wouldn't have to carry Lopmon in my arms all day, and my awms won't get all tiwed."

"How do you know about my digivice?"

"That's top secret."

"Suzie I think we should go," Lopmon said looking up at her partner.

"Ok."

Suzzie began to walk away when Biyomon blocked their path, "First tell us what you're doing here."

Suzie sighed, "Even if I knew the whole stowy, which I don't cause my brothew won't tell me, I wouldn't tell you."

"But you know some of the story," Kristy pointed out.

"Yep but I still won't tell you," Suzie said, "Cause Henwy said that it was very impowtant not to tell anyone, that and step at the hide out. Well I'm doing at least one of those."

"Hide out," Biyomonasked.

"We're not telling you anything," Lopmon replied.

"Won't your brother notice that you're gone?"

"Nope," Suzie smiled, "he won't be back for anothew houw, so he won't even know I was gone."

"Wrong," a voice above them called.

The two humans and two digimon looked up to see Rapidmon standing on the roof of Kristy's house.

"Suzie, Henry told you not to wonder off."

"I'm only twying to help," Suzie replied.

Rapidmon flew down to them, "I know but your brother is worried sick about you."

"I know you," Kristy realized, "You're that Rapidmon Marcus told me about you. You're the one who defeated those Chaosdramon and absorbed their data."

Rapidmon glanced at Kristy and Biyomon.

"Suzie you're going to be in so much trouble with your brother."

"Fine Pwincess Pwetty Pants," Suzie said sadly.

Biyomon and Kristy glanced at each other, "Princess Pretty Pants," they mouthed.

Rapidmon groaned before picking Suzie up, "Let's go back."

"Wait what's going on," Kristy yelled.

"Were just here to find an old friend," Rapidmon replied before flying off.


	8. Chapter 8 What's going on!

**Chapter 8 What's been going on!**

Gallantmon withdrew his spear, and moved away from Crainiamon. He turned to the digimon the fox digimon, the one with the duel voice.

"Sakuyamon?"

_Sakuyamon a mega data shaman digimon. Her spirit strike is no laughing matter._

"Not that I don't like a good fight but he's not the enemy, Gallantmon."

"Then who is," Gallantmon yelled angrily, "Who is the enemy that I need to face?"

Sakuyamon shook her head, "Not here."

"Then where," Gallantmon demanded.

"I don't know, but we will find it I promise."

Gallantmon calmed down, "Sorry," he apologized before making his way toward her.

"Wait Gallantmon," Crainiamon called getting up, "What is going on? What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't understand," Gallantmon replied.

"Gallantmon what has Sakuyamon told you?"

"And why is that any of your concern," Sakuyamon asked.

"What ever you told him made him attack me, his friend."

Sakuyamon shook her head, "That wasn't my fault. Gallantmon attacked you for his own reasons."

"Why," Marcus yelled up at Gallantmon, "Why attack one of your friends what justifies such and unmanly act!"

The knight looked down at Marcus, "So your back?"

Marcus glared, "Don't change the subject."

"Gallantmon," Skuyamon called, "We better go."

Sakuyamon began to walk away with Gallantmon following when a weakened Crainiamon blocked their path.

"Answere my questions," he said breathing heavily.

"Move out of the way Crainiamon, I don't want to move you by force," Sakuyamon told the royal knight.

"Can't we just stop all this and talk," Yoshi yelled.

"I agree all of this secrecy is pointless," Thomas agreed with Yoshi.

"Our secrecy is what's keeping you alive," Sakuyamon replied.

"What do you mean," Gaomon asked.

"She means that my enemy will kill you if you had any information about me or Sakuyamon."

"The thing is," Marcus spoke up, "Are you trying to protect us or you don't want us around. Cause I'm pretty sure we can handle what ever enemy this is."

Sakuyamon sighed, "Not if we failed to defeat him."

"Who's 'we'," Lalamon asked.

"Does it include Rapidmon," Thomas asked thinking back to the mysterious digimon.

"So you've met Rapidmon," Sakuyamon said slightly surprised, "I thought we agreed they were going to lie low. Oh well I'll ask him about it when I see him."

Sakuyamon turned to leave again when she was stopped by a cry of "Eskimo kisses!"

Calumon suddenly jumped from no where and gave Sakuyamon, 'Eskimo kisses,' as he said earlier. Surprising everyone besides Gallantmon, Sakuyamon smiled catching the digimon and let out a small laugh.

"Hey Calumon where did you wander off too."

"I went exploring," Calumon announced happily.

"Where's Impmon, I told him to keep an eye on you," Sakuyamon smiled.

Calumon put on his thinking face, "Well earlier he told me to hide so I did, then he digivolved and flew off. Then those meany's knocked me out of the bush I was hiding in."

Sakuyamon frowned, "Where did Impmon go?"

"Dunno," Calumon shrugged.

"Maybe he found our enemy," Gallantmon threw out.

"No Impmon knows he can't defeat him without us," Sakuyamon replied.

"What are you talking about," Crainiamon yelled missing something.

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon almost forgot about Dats and the royal knight.

"It's none of your business," Gallantmon replied.

He, Sakuyamon, and Calumon began to leave for the third time but was once again stopped but this time by Keenan.

"Gallantmon why you betray your friends!"

Gallantmon stopped but didn't reply.

"Is it because of Sakuyamon," Thomas continued, "How do you even know her, and when did you meet her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Falcomon asked.

"Yes I don't know."

"How come you don't know," Agumon yelled.

"I can't remember anything."


	9. Chapter 9 Calumon Your Too Naive

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been crazy busy with school work, and some idiot kicked my cat! If I ever find out who kicked my cat is going to get a piece of my mind! So yeah I've had to take care of him for a few days.**

**Chapter 8 Calumon You Are Too Naive**

"What does Gallantmon mean that he can't remember anything," Crainiamon asked Sakuyamon as they walked.

"And tell me why they are coming with us," Gallantmon crossed his arms.

"Cause they'll try to follow us," Calumon answered from Sakuyamon's shoulder.

"The Creampuff's right," Marcus agreed, "Or we would find out what's going on our own way!"

"Yeah," Agumon yelled backing up his boss.

Gallantmon huffed irritably but did nothing.

"So about Gallantmon's memories," Thomas asked.

Sakuyamon sighed, "Awhile ago our enemy tried to weaken us by taking away our leader and erasing his memories."

"So your leader was, um is Gallantmon," Yoshi asked.

Sakuyamon nodded, "He erased every single one of Gallantmon's memories and sent him to King Draisl."

"And then he became a Royal Knight," Crainiamon finished.

"Yes," Sakuyamon replied sadly looking at Gallantmon, who was walking ahead of them.

"How long have you known him," Yoshi asked.

"For a long time," Sakuyamon answered, "We were both rookies, and he had hatched from his egg I believe the day before."

"Did you meet the rest on that day," Gaomon asked, "these teammates you keep talking about?"

"No I only met Gallantmon's rookie form and Rapidmon's. My other teammates I didn't meet for a while after that."

Gallantmon suddenly stopped causing the others to do so as well, "It's going to get dark soon."

"He's right," Sakuyamon agreed, "Gallantmon one of us should do a quick patrol of the area."

"I will," Gallantmon said before walking off."

"Why is he so mad," Marcus complained earning odd looks from the others so he decided to explain some more, "Yes he lost his memories but he has a chance to get them back."  
"That's not why he's so mad," Sakuyamon told him, "That was the first time I've talked about our first meeting."

Yoshi looked up at Sakuyamon and realized something, "You like him!"

The fox lady began to blush, "No, I don not. He's well Gallantmon. That's like saying Calumon hates creampuffs."

"So you hate him,' "Calumon asked innocently, "But I thought you guys were friends?"

"I didn't say that I hate him, I was denying that Yoshi said that I liked him more then a friend," Calumon looked at her confused but before he could ask Sakuyamon stopped him, "Calumon I'm not having this conversation with you. Now everyone set up camp we have a big day tomorrow."

"Why what's tomorrow," Crainiamon wondered.

"You see that," Sakuyamon pointed to not a stone tower but a stone pillar stretching into the clouds with a large path winding up it, "We have to get to the top of that."

"Why," Keenan asked.

"Because we have to go talk to some very important digimon."


	10. Chapter 10 Gods

**Chapter 10 Gods**

"How much longer," Agumon whined dragging his feet.

They had set off up the giant pillar earlier that day, before the sun had risen. Everyone but the three mega's were tired and exhausted.

"Almost just past these clouds," Sakuyamon replied.

Marcus looked up ahead of them to see the path leading strait into a mass of clouds, "What kind of digimon lives in clouds?"

Gallantmon gave a short laugh, "They don't live here it's just where we're meeting them."

"Why all the way up here," Crainiamon asked curiously, wondering who these digimon were.

"Cause we can't let anyone know who we're meeting," Sakuyamon said before walking into the clouds, Gallantmon following closely.

The others looked at each other before they too followed. For a time they couldn't see anything so they kept close to the side. Soon they felt the stone beside them shrink and the clouds started to clear so the Dats team found themselves at the top of the tower. Marcus and Agumon collapsed.

"Finally," they chorused.

Thomas looked over to Gallentmon, "Where's Sakuyamon?"

Gallantmon looked confused before realizing that the said digimon was gone, "I don't know she was here a second ago."

Crainiamon looked suspicious at this, "Sounds sort of like a trap to me."

"Distrustful much," a voice from behind the Dats team made them jump.

They turned to see a humanoid fox digimon who looked sort of like Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon?"

"Not quite, I'm Renamon now," Renamon replied.

_Renamon a data animal digimon. Even in the worst of situations this digimon can keep her cool and will handle the situation with her diamond storm._

"They obviously don't trust us Renamon, so why don't we kick them off of this rock before the meeting starts?"

A teenage girl, about twelve maybe thirteen, walked our of the clouds beside Renamon.

"That'll only cause more problems Rika," Renamon told the girl.

"Who are you," Crainiamon demanded.

"Renamon's partner," Gallantmon said suddenly, "When she told me about you I pictured you a little different."

Rika looked at Gallantmon sadly, reminding the Dats team of the look Sakuyamon gave him yesterday, "Hey Gallantmon."

"Your Renamon's partner," Gaomon asked at the same time Agumon asked, "Renamon has a partner."

"Yes I'm Rika, and you're the Dats team."

"How did you know that," Marcus asked.

Rika smirked, almost evilly, "Well it could be because my team have been watching you or because a lot of digimon know about you? Take your pick."

"You've been spying on us," Thomas glared.

"Yeah and good thing too if it hadn't been for the bunny you wouldn't have beaten those Chasodramon."

"Why you," Marcus yelled angrily.

"Not like my memories depend on it," Gallantmon interrupted, "But when does the meeting start?"

"When they get here," Renamon replied.

"Um who are they," Yoshi asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Calumon said floating around, "I wish they could be a bit more fun and one of them had me as a prisoner, but other then that they are alright!"

Rika smirked, "What was it that Terriermon had called them? A flying snake with a beard like Dumbledore, a big kitty cat, a multi personality turtle, and a giant turkey."

"I've never liked that blasted bunny," said a voice came from no where.

"Course ya don' he stormed your castle after all," another said while another agreed with him.

"That's," Gallantmon said amazed.

"Yep," Rika announced as four digimon suddenly appeared, "Everyone meet the four digimon sovereign."


	11. Chapter 11 Bye Bye Gallantmon

**Chapter 11 Bye Bye Gallentmon**

The Dats team and the two royal knights stared up at the sovereign digimon in awe. Rika and Renamon however were using this time to examine Gallantmon now that he wasn't looking.

The two knights knelt, "My sovereign!"

Rika rolled her eyes and glared at Zhuqiaomon. If birds could smile he would be grinning like mad.

"Well, well the mighty Gallantmon bows to me."

"Ahh shut up ya' gian' turkey," Ebonwumon told the bird digimon, "He's lost his memories. Otherwise he wouldn't do such a thing."

Ebonwumon's other head turned to Rika, "So why am I a multi personality turtle? I mean I get the turtle part but not the multi personality part."

"It's beacuase ya got two head," his other head replied.

"No I don' think that's it."

"I'm tellen ya' that's the reason."

"Ebonwumon please stop arguing," Alulongmon ordered, "We have business to attend to."

"What sort of business would the great digimon sovereign have with me?" Gallantmon wondered.

"So he really doesn't remember," Baihumon said thoughtfully.

"Yes we've established that," Rika interrupted, "So how about we get it back."

"Silence you impudent human," Crainiamon yelled at her, "how dare you interrupt the great sovereign!"

"It's alright," Ebonwumon's first head said.

"She does that a lot," his second head continued.

Crainimaon looked up at the sovereign in surprise not noticing the glare from Rika.

"But my sovereign you let a human child talk to you like that?"

"She and her friends have shown their worth to us and have helped us defeat an enemy we alone could not face. They have earned our respect," Azulongmon replied.

Crainiamon looked over to Rika who arrogantly smirked back.

"So," Rika said turning to the sovereign, "Are you going to restore Gallantmons memories so we can go or what. We need to go kick that stupid digimon's butt before it's too late."

Gallantmon looked up at the sovereign hopefully while the others stared over at Rika in surprise

"No," Baihumon answered

Gallantmon's face fell, and the Dats team, especially Marcus glared up at the sovereign

Rika however looked devastated before quickly regaining her cool. After all she couldn't look week in front of them, especially not the stupid god like digimon. They would probably tell the others and then she'd never here the end of it.

"But you said that you would," Rika yelled.

"Yes but things have changed," Zhuqiaomon said.

"That's not fair," Marcus yelled you promised to give Gallantmon's memories back then say that your not!"

"Yeah boss is right that's so unfair!"

"It's no that we don't want ta'," Ebonwumon said sadly.

"But we can't,"

"What do you mean you can't," Thomas asked,

"This Gallantmon isn't the Gallantmon we are looking for," Baihumon replied.

Everyone look up at him in surprise, Rika however gave a hollow laugh.

"What are you playing at. You know there can only be one Gallantmon, there has only ever been one and you know why so thell the truth!"

"What he means," Azulongmon began, "Is that yes he is the same one you met and befriended but not entirely."

"What do you mean," Yoshi asked.

"Yeah this makes Keenan's head hurt," Keenan agreed.

"What we mean is that something that makes Gallantmon the one we know and need has been taken."

"That doesn't really help," Falcomon said.

"Rika," Azulonmon turned to the girl, "do you remember how Guilmon was able to digivolve to Gallantmon in the first place?"

"Yeah he used," Rika stopped in realization, "You don't mean that was taken!"

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Then how is he Gallantmon," Renamon argued back.

"Somehow our enemy was able to keep him a mega."

"Why would your enemy want to keep him in his most powerful form," Gaomon asked.

Rika looked like she wanted to correct him but stopped, "Probably because it's easier too keep an eye on a huge powerful mega then a small weaker rookie."

Azulongmon looked down at Gallantmon, "We have decided until you regain what has been taken you can no longer be Gallantmon."

The snake like dragon digimon engulfed Gallantmon in a brilliant bright light. Which forced everyone to avert their gaze and when they turned back Gallantmon was no where to be seen.

"What did you do," Crainiamon yelled.


End file.
